heroesofrokuganfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Clan
IC 1500 The Dragon remain as enigmatic and mysterious as ever, if not more so, living in their mountains and limiting their contacts with the rest of the Empire. In the era of peace brokered by Miya Shikan, the Dragon have focused more than ever on their spiritual side, especially since their current Clan Champion, Togashi Imasu, has spent almost his entire reign closeted in the High House of Light, pursuing meditation and enlightenment. The rest of the Clan has been left to follow its own path, and each family has chosen differently: the Mirumoto and the Tonbo (the former Dragonfly Clan) have focused on building up their military strength to avenge the defeat in the War of Bleeding Flowers, while the Tamori have resumed their centuries-old magical and political rivalry with the Phoenix Clan, and the Kitsuki family have poured their energies into investigating the Empire's criminal underworld. ---- IC 1502 The Clan Champion, Togashi Imasu, has made no effort to lead the Clan since his ascension three decades ago, and the Clan’s families have each followed their own paths. In addition, the tattooed men fissured back into the Togashi, Hoshi, and Hitomi soon after he took power. The Dragon raided the Badger lands this spring, in retaliation for the murder of one of their sensei two years ago. ---- The Dragon Clan is part of the Golden Alliance with the Unicorn and Crane clans. Bon Festival Tensions Tensions between the Lion and Dragon have increased since the end of the Festival. The Great Road The Emperor has agreed that a new road should be built across the northern Empire, linking the port of Otosan Uchi with the Unicorn Clan, in order to improve trade and prosperity. The Northern part of The Great Road will run through Dragon lands, on the north side of Drowned Merchant River. The road will link Dragon, Phoenix and Unicorn lands directly. War The Dragon-Badger war has been called off due to a lack of political support. War The Dragon, with support from the Mantis, have declared war on the Lion, by avenging the loss at the War of the Bleeding Flowers. Dragon Family Daimyos Togashi Imasu, Clan Champion, leader of the Three Orders Imasu is a direct descendent of Togashi Hoshi, and has reigned for 32 years. He has spent almost his entire reign closeted in the High House of Light, offering no guidance or leadership to his Clan. He is rumored to be eccentric and highly spiritual. Mirumoto Daikabe, Mirumoto family daimyo Winner of the Mirumoto family daimyo championship. A tall, muscular man in his late twenties, with a narrow lean face and a perfectly-tied samurai topknot. He is loudly self-confident, often downright boastful and boisterous. What Daikabe wants, Daikabe gets. Tonbo Agemasu, Tonbo family daimyo A fiercely militant man in his late thirties. Agemasu lost his uncle in the War of Bleeding Flowers and his father in subsequent skirmishes. He has been the prime mover behind the effort to build up the Dragon Clan's military strength for a war of vengeance. Kitsuki Asororu, Kitsuki family daimyo A younger man who has not yet married, Asororu is know to oppose the Dragon Clan's current close relations with the Scorpion. Dragon NPCs Kitsuki Jiro, the Emerald Champion A handsome and stylish man in his late twenties, known both for his extraordinary skills (with both weapons and words) and for matching his skills with his pride, arrogance, and self-regard. Jiro's unexpected victory in the Emerald Tournament is a matter of some controversy within the Empire, and many believe his opponents were actually more deserving of the position. Jiro's First Magistrate The Emerald Champion, Kistuki Jiro, named his first new appointment to the position of Emerald Magistrate. The appointment came from the Lion Clan, a political victory for the Emperor's Right Hand. Kitsuki Tanako, sensei of Jotomon's Shinrai Dojo Deceased Kitsuki Tanako, the sensei of the Jotomon's Shinrai Dojo in Ryoko Owari, died of poison while attending the festival. Suspicion initially fell upon a Crane, Daidoji Tokiru. However, it was eventually proven to everyone's satisfaction that the crime was actually committed by a servant who accompanied the Badger delegation. Why a Badger servant would have done such a deed remains a mystery. Mirumoto Jinzaki, former Mirumoto family daimyo Deceased Said to be a brilliant swordsman, approaching his fortieth birthday, Jinzaki is supposedly a master of Niten and a bitter personal rival to Kakita Saburashi, who defeated him in a public challenge thirteen years ago. Since that day, Jinzaki has spent most of his time in the Mirumoto dojos, practicing his art and teaching the younger generation of bushi, and allowing the militant junior daimyos of his family to guides its policies. He is childless, despite having been married for almost twenty years. Dragon PCs Mirumoto Kagetorou Bushi.....does stuff.....Dragon Fanboy Togashi Kagetsume Rank 3 Ise Zumi, Status: 4.5, Glory: 6.3 Emerald Magistrate, Military Advisor to Mirumoto Daikabe An Ise Zumi out roaming the Empire looking to bring Enlightenment to the masses (often employing the esteemed Fist-Face technique). After much contemplation, he has decided to tackle the troubled times for the Empire and his clan head-on, directly confronting any challenge he can find. Kitsuki Noriyuki Sapphire Magistrate Proud servant of Miya Shikan and expert investigator and courtier. For his heartfelt poem about the concepts of duty and honor he gained Yogo Tsuyi as a bride at friendler traveler village. The marriage was recently held. It is rumored they have not yet spoken to each other. He is however overjoyed about the upcoming marriage between a Kitsuki and the daughter of the Badger clan daimyo Kaouri. This was a plan he himself devised, created, and pitched at great risk to himself. To say he brags about this would be an understatement. Kitsuki Nanami A rather odd Mirumoto trained Kitsuki of about 12. At times a fairly introspective and even keeled girl with the occasional bout of firey temper and at most times a ball of enthusiastic energy; she loves Shogi, military strategy, and wrestling. Trained in the classic Mirumoto daisho technique she sometimes forgoes this in favor of unarmed combat or the no dachi. It is very difficult initially to tell if Nanami is a boy or a girl. She has a very androgenous appearance with unusually short black hair, and very dark eyes. She is young, small, and has a child like enthusiasm that is difficult to curb. Nanami however, will not be outdone by the big boys and always tries to show how grown up she is, often taking on tasks that are much more ambitious than she can realistically handle. MODS KITSUKI NANAMI HAS PLAYED Kitsuki Kosho Rank 4 Bushi A quiet man in his early twenties, Kitsuki Kosho is becoming well-known across the empire for solving over 50 crimes in the last three years, many single-handedly. He follows Kitsuki's Method closely; his powers of observation have been called inhuman, and his attention to detail borders on obsession. Criminals foolish enough to have faced him in combat report that Kosho's twin blades seem to be everywhere at once, deflecting incoming attacks with such precision that even the most well-planned strike seems futile. In his time spent outside the pursuit of justice, he manages a small estate in Dragon lands, crafts rough but complicated wooden puzzle boxes, and further develops his personal study of "handwriting analysis," which he believes will be of future use to the world of investigation. Mirumoto Hiro Rank 2 Bushi This enigmatic heavy-set samurai of three decades has a rugged handsomeness, and his clothed body shows glimpses of the conditioning and tattoos common for his clan. Speaking with kindness and patience, he seems to be a tempered spirit, as serene and calm as the still surface of a lake. He has a twin, Jushiro, with whom he competes constantly. Mirumoto Jushiro Rank 2 Bushi Unlike his twin, Mirumoto Hiro, Jushiro has kept a leaner frame and does not display any visible tattoos that are common for his clan. He is quiet and reserved and, more often than not, can be found contentedly reading from a small worn book of poetry that he keeps on his person at all times. Mirumoto Kharakh Mirumoto Swordmaster, Topaz Champion, Sapphire Magistrate Glory 7.3 A relative new name whispered amoung the Dragon, Mirumoto Kharakh is quickly gaining a reputation as a fearsome duelist. He has won several duels in the last year, including one iaijutsu duel to the death. Out-going in appearance, his dark eyes smolder like a fire ready to ignite at any second. A deep dislike for the Crane beats in his heart. Some whisper it is due to his loss in the final match of the Iaijutsu portion of the Topaz Championship, yet others say those feelings existed before that day. Whatever the true reason, Kharakh isn't willing to disclose it as of yet. Destiny has marked this man, but whether for good or evil, it is too soon to say... Recently two major events have occured in Kharakh's life. First was his appointment as Sapphire Magistrate by Miya Shikan himself. Second was his marriage to a Phoenix shugenja, Isawa Suzahana Mirumoto Suzahana Isawa Shugenja (Fire), Jade Magistrate Glory 6.3 Born a member of the Isawa family, Mirumoto Suzahana married into the Dragon Clan during the Winter of IC 1502. Small in stature, she has jade green eyes and red hair, reflecting her family's descend from the Kitsu family several generations back. She is married to Mirumoto Kharakh and recently gave birth to twin girls, Kahori and Kuroi. A talented Fire shugenja, Suzahana has also embraced the Earth Kami surrounding her new home in the Dragon mountains. The mix has created a potent combat shugenja who can either do direct damage or debuff enemies at will. Recently she was granted the title of Jade Magistrate after dealing with a group of Bloodspeakers operating out of the Mori Isawa. Tamori Sozen Rank 3 Tamori Shugenja / Tamori Yamabushi / Jade Magistrate Oftentimes perceived as emotionally withdrawn, Tamori Sozen's dedication is to protecting the lives of those around him. Needless sacrifice is pointless, as death should be saved for something truly honorable and meaningful. While he's not studying to increase his skill as a shugenja, contemplating the depths of being, or admiring the beauty of the world in which he lives, Sozen would likely be found playing a casual game of Shogi with anyone who's willing. Recent events have landed Sozen a position as a jade magistrate, forcing his normally withdrawn personality to be put aside in order to better face the threat of the shadowlands upon the empire. His appointment, along with prophecies giving by the Three Sisters and received in the City of Empty Dreams, led Sozen to seek answers and strength from the wise earth kami in the lost City of Eternal Patience. It was here that the shugenja lost his right hand but had it replaced with a hand of stone by the earth kami in the city. Deceased Dragon PCs The following are deceased Dragon Clan player characters in the current Heroes of Rokugan campaign Mirumoto Notomo Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Mirumoto Hajito Fell defending the retreat of a high ranking Otomo courtier Mirumoto Yotogi Died defending the Emperor's daughter ---- Category:Browse